The invention relates to a bathroom scrub brush. More specifically the invention relates to bathroom scrub brush which can easily attach to a bathtub faucet or shower pipe and be used to wash bathroom surfaces.
Clean bathroom surfaces are essential for many reasons. The moist wet surfaces in bathrooms provide a haven for bacteria and viruses and must be kept under control to prevent disease. If the bathroom is not kept impeccably clean, a bathroom user can be exposed to such ailments as foot fungus, the common cold, or other more serious illnesses. A clean bath area is also a matter of personal pride. It can be very embarrassing to have a guest use bathroom facilities which are unsanitary or even unsightly.
The reality is that many bathrooms are not kept as clean as the user might desire due to the hassle involved in cleaning bathroom surfaces such as the bathtub and shower stall.
The conventional method of cleaning a bathroom consists of filling a bucket with detergent and water and manually scrubbing the surfaces with a sponge or brush. This method has many inherent problems. Such a method involves repeatedly rinsing the brush and having to fill and dump the bucket numerous times to discard dirty water. The soap or detergent can also cause skin irritations or allergic reactions.
Wearing rubber gloves can combat the skin irritation problem but rubber gloves are known to be very uncomfortable because they promote excess sweating of the hands. Also, a percentage of the general public cannot use rubber gloves due to latex allergy which can cause severe itching, rash and possible anaphylactic shock.
Another problem with manual cleaning is that the person cleaning must manipulate their body in many ways to reach all of the surfaces. This includes kneeling on hard surfaces which can cause knee and back problems. Reaching higher surfaces involves reaching over ones head. This latter movement can easily cause a person to lose their footing on slick surfaces and cause serious injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,466 to Keddie et al. describes a water driven brush which is hand held and intended for use on such surfaces as automobiles.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.